The technical field generally relates to engine ventilation system diagnostics and, in particular, to pressure measurements used in engine ventilation system diagnostics.
Internal combustion engines can include ventilation systems designed to direct combustion gasses that have leaked past seals, rings, or the like. The gasses can be directed by the ventilation system into the engine. However, a breach in the ventilation system can release the gasses into the atmosphere.
Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.